The Runaway
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: OOC WARNING Kagome Higurashi was a dark and mysterious girl While Inuyasha Taishou was a loud spoken jock. One day they meet in a chatroom and cant stop talking to one another. By the time a week had passed they knew almost everything about one another,
1. Meeting the Gang

**(( Hey! This is me again and I am doing a story with a friend of mine. ))**

Summary: **Kagome Higurashi was a dark and mysterious girl While Inuyasha Taishou was a loud spoken jock. One day they meet in a chatroom and cant stop talking to one another. By the time a week had passed they knew almost everything about one another, except their names. Then, out of the blue, Kagome runs away to Kyoko in the middle of her Junior year of high school. Read to find out the rest.**

Title: **The Runaway**

Chapter One:** Meeting the Gang**

**(( Now on with the story...**

**Don Dun DUNNNNNNN))**

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

I sat on the bus staring out the window at the poorsity of Tokyo. The raods were covered with gangsters and crack dealers, and nobody could trust anybody. I had barely any friends only one, Rin.

I sighed and looked down at my lap thinking to myself how much i wanted to move out of this god-for-saken city.

The bus driver slammed on the brakes and flew into the seat in front of me. The boy in front of me turned to me and glared with hatred. My father waited for me at the corner

and I knew he had bad news because that was the only time he ever walked me home.

I walked up to my father and saw a worried look in his eyes. I noticed a letter crumpled up letter in his hand wriiten in professional writing like the kind you get from a doctor.

"Kagome I-" I interupted him.

"Yeah I know bad news yahta, yahta just get on with it."

"Well hun, I think we should get home so you can sit down for this." My father said.

We walk home in silence, I could tell that he was glancing at me every few seconds and coughing to get my attention, but I just ignored him and kept walking. When we got home he led me to the living room and I sat down on the couch.

It took him awhile to sit down and get started. I think he was worried about telling me like it might break my heart or something. To tell the truth everyone I knew that could've had gotten hurt had never been there for me so whatever he has to say doesn't really matter to me.

"Sweetie, I know you were so excited because your sister was coming back for the holidays and I hate to tell you this but, the plane she was on got off course and ended up running out of fuel and crashed in the Sea of Japan." He explained to me with sorrowful eyes.

I gave him a blank stare telling him I didn't care one way or another. He sighed defeatedly getting up and walking into the kitchen.

I got up from the couch and ran up the stairs to my room, throwing my backpack carelessly to the side. I stood in the middle of my room, thinking of what I should do.

'I guess if I couldnt find anything to do I could do my homework...' I grimace at the thought of doing something right.

I sat down at my desk and starred into the deep black abyss of the moniter as the computer booted up.

My anarchy background popped up after a while and I was snapped from my fantasy.

I continued to stare, glacing every now and then at my backpack, hoping it wouldnt come to homework.

I heard my father yelling up the stairs at me but didnt care to listen.

I looked back to my computer to find a pop-up of the world largest index of chatroom on the web. I clicked on it out of curiosity to find chatrooms galore.

But one specific one caught my eye. _Prep Bashing._ 'Hmm sounds interesting' I though with a smirk, clicking on it almost killing the mouse in the process.

Almost immeadiatly a long list of screennames showed up in the right hand corner of the screen and a box popped up asking me for a screen name. I typed in the first thing that came to mind, XxX_PinkKillerXxX._

I glanced at it when **Player623** typed in," **Hey BadBoi101, We have a new Prep Basher! **"

**BadBoi101: Oh youre right! Hey Pinky! Wuts ?**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: If you ever call me that again I will _personally_ go to youre house and slit youre throat...**

I glared at the screen as though he could see me.

**SlayerofPlayer: Whoa...Harsh...**

**((A/N: I think it is quite obvious who is who but if you are wondering...**

**BadBoi101-Inuyasha**

**Player623-Miroku**

**SlayerofPlayer-Sango**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX-Kagome))**

**Player623: hey. badboi wuz just just kiddin around. dont take it personally...**

**SlayerofPlayer: Yeah he was just joking.**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: Yeah w/e**

Dad yelled up the stairs again and I minimized the chatroom when I heard him coming up stairs. He hated when I even mention chatrooms.

"Hun. Dinner is almost ready. Go wash your hands now."

"Yeah yeah What ever." I replied.

**BadBoi101: So what can I call you? I mean I am not typin in your name everytime I wanna talk 2 u...**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: Ummmmm...PK?**

**BadBoi101: sure. Soo...Pk. where do u live? do u live in kyoto?**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: umm no. i live in tokyo. do u live in kyoto?**

**BadBoi101: hey how did u no?**

**SlayerofPlayer: BadBoi...im gunna slap u in skool tommorrow...**

**BadBoi101: huh? Y? i dont get it...(**

**SlayerofPlayer: XP cuz u r the biggest idiot ive ever met...**

**BadBoi101: huh? y? i just asked her how she knew...**

**Player623: ya y? i dont get it either...**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: guyz...Slayer can u slap em 4 me 2?**

"KAGOME! DINNER!"

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: i g2g...bbl...c ya**

I signed off and stood up. That had to be the wackiest bunch of people I've ever met. But I knew I would end up talking to them in that chat room.

"KAGOME! HURRY!" I hurried down the stairs and sat in front of a heaping bowl of instant ramen. He is such a lazy cook.

I began to dig in when my dad stopped me," Kagome dear. Let me thank Buddah for this feast of delicousness."

I ignored him and dug into my food, eager to get back to that chatroom.

"So hunny, what were you doing in youre room."

"Homework." I answered shortly.

"Aw. My daughter. A star student. Oh how wonderful you are!" He gloated about the girl that didnt exist with stars twinkling in his eyes.

In a matter of minutes, my bowl was empty and a was rushing up stairs.

"Hun? What are you going to do now?" He called to me.

"Finish my homework. I have an essay to write so if you hear typing, its just my essay."

I sit down at my computer and search for the chatroom I was previously in.

I log into it to find that noone is there and think to myself ,'should I wait or leave?' I decided to leave and was about to log out when BadBoi101 logged in

**BadBoi101: Hey its u again pinky. pinky pinky pinky!**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: grrrrrr why must you taunt me so.**

**BadBoi101: watcha gunna do? fly a 1,000 mi. just to slit my throat?**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: Yeah now that you mention it i'm packing my bags as i type.**

**Badboi101: lol yeah rite u wouldnt dare...**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: u wanna bet? my dads filthy rich and has a private jet waiting for me out back i'll meet you outside in shall we say 10 min.**

**Badboi101: yeah rite your lying through your teeth. Woah! someones at the door do u have a laptop?**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: no a cell phone.**

**BadBoi101: nvm its just the pizza guy. see i told u, u wouldnt come here.**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: ...yeah... so... wats your point?**

**BadBoi101: HA! i knew u were lying! **

She glanced at the bedside clock noticing it was 10:00 and knowing her dad would be telling her lights out any minute... not like she cared or anything.

"KAGOME! LIGHTS OUT" Her father yelled up the stairs. Right on cue just as I suspected.

Player623 has entered chatroom.

**Player623: wats PK? badboi says your goin 2 his house... wouldnt u rather cum 2 mine?**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: idk whos house would be funner?**

**BadBoi101: XX**

SlayerofPlayer has entered chatroom.

**SlayerofPlayer: Pk i should slap u 2 your just as bad as them!**

**Badboi101: Hey! i didnt start it was her!**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: nuhuh! it was his fault he had to go and tell Player what he said.**

**BadBoi101: wat i said? i didnt say anything to that pervert! shes lying just like before you can go up and read it.**

**SlayerofPlayer: but accordin 2 this your the 1 hoo started the whole thing by taunting her and giving her ideas.**

**Player623: she is rite badboi did start it.**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: see im no liar! well i gtg time to do my "hw". cough cough**

**Badboi101: w/e u keep telling yourself that pinky bbye.**

I logged off and got ready for bed. I put on solid black pair of boxers and a black t-shirt with an anarchy sign smeared in blood on the front.

I put on a Papa Roach CD and climbed into bed thinking of what will come tomorrow.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm going off, and tried to ignore it but the sound wouldnt stop so I picked up my alarm clock and threw it at the closest wall.

I got out of bed and hopped into the shower. When i got out I put on a black t-shirt with long sleeves and a HIM sign on the front with baggy black cargo and black anarchy flip-flops.

I grabbed her skateboard and ran downstairs to find her father to have already left for work.

I went into the kitchen, grabbed some toast and headed out the door.

As soon as I got to school the bell rang and I headed for first period.

As I entered the classroom the teacher looked up from her complicated looking book and starred at me as I slumped into my seat in the far back corner of the room.

The tardy bell rang loudly through the school and the teacher stood with her clipboard checking off as she called roll.

"Open your books to page 241 and begin reading where you left off yesterday. Once you are done turn in your essay I asked you to do for homework." The teacher instructed us as she sat back at her desk and began clicking through her computer.

I sat and starred at the wall, thinking about the chatroom I stumbled upon last night. How all those people seemed to accept me so readily. It was odd, and nothing like Tokyo.

"...Kagome! Are you paying attention? I asked you to come up here." The teacher's voice seemed to have slapped me back to reality as I stumbled to the front of the room.

"Ms. Higurashi, where is your essay? And your uniform?" The teacher seemed to be fed up with me at that moment.

"Didnt do it and at home." I asnwered shortly.

"Please go into the hallway and think about what you did while you handwrite your essay." The teacher ordered angerly and it was all Kagome could do not to laugh at the statment she had heard so much in Tv Shows.

I went back to my desk and grabbed my stuff, taking it into the hallway with me. I wandered around the school, looking into the classrooms for people I knew.

I walked into a bathroom on the farthest side if the school from the class I was supposed to be sttending right now.

I leaned over a sink and starred at myself in a mirror.

"Gawd. How can you like stare at yourself that long? You are so like hideous." Said a voice I knew all to well.

"Gretchen." I glared at her as her reflection came into my mirror. Gretchen was the captain of the cheerleading team and supposedly the most popular girl in school.

"But really, it would like hurt my eyes you like stare at you in a mirror like that long." She giggled to herself and walked into a stall right behind my mirror.

After she got out, she pushed me aside and washed her hands at the sink I was occupying. This made me mad.

"Where did you get that shirt? The ugly store?" She spat at me.

She turned to the door, making sure to hit me in the face with her long red braid.

"Gretchen!" I called after her, following her into the hall.

"Yes?" She turn to me.

I just couldnt hold it back. All I knew was it felt so good to have my fisted hands connect with her perfect face and have the mother's ruby ring scrape up her cheek leaving a deep, bloody gash running from her chin to her temple. Just as she let out a scream of terror, the bell rang, drowning it out. By the time any teacher found her I was already halfway acroos the school yard, on my way the park across the street.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder and turned to see the principal glaring at me.

"Sup Principal Hawks?" I said casualy as though I didnt do anything wrong.

"To my office. Now!" She stressed the word now.

I shrugged and turned back to the school. As I walked passed the nurse's office, I heard Gretchen screaming," My face! My new face! I just had it done!"

I couldnt help but laugh at her. She was always so perfect, but not anymore.

I sat in the wooden chair across to the principal's desk and the Principal had her finger tips pressed together and she looked at me through big guady glasses that made her eyes to big for her head.

"Now, Ms. Higurashi, why did you hit someone this time?" She questioned me starring me down with her huge eyes, like she could read my mind.

I just smiled and said simply," No reason really."

"Well at least your honest." She grimaced," Im calling your father and having him find a way for you to pay for the operation to have Miss Gretchen's face fixed."

"Ha! Like Im paying for that!" I said suddenly, smirking.

"I am thinking you are going to be suspended for a while." She stated in a voice that made me think that she thought that would make me worry.

"Okay whatever." I sighed and pulled out my Black IPod Nano.

About 20 minutes later, my father walked into the office with a look of pure anger etched into his features.

"Kagome, hun, What's going on?" All I could do is smirk at him, he was so oblivious.

"Mr. Higurashi, are you not aware of your daughters lack of homework, lack of attending classes, and how she openly will start a fight for no reason at all?" Mrs. Hawks asked my dad nervously, like this was scaryier for her then me, I bet it was.

"No. As far as I knew she was a model student...Is she not?" Mrs. Hawks burst into a fit of laughter at his statement, like it was a joke.

"You were serious?" She was quite surprised that he knew nothing about what was going on.

"Your daughter is the exact opposite from a model student." I grinned at her statement," Sir we have had enough and I have decided to suspened her for 2 weeks.

"Okay. I will handle more punishment from here thank you." He stood and dragged me out of the room as I cracked up the volume to my IPod letting the My Chemical Romance song blast loudly and rudely as I walked.

"Kagome," My father began once we sat in the car,"First things first." he said, snatching up my black backpack,"You loose this,"_Cell Phone_,"And this,"_Skateboard."_Oh and of course THIS." He reached over to me, snatching my Ipod away from me, ripping the headphones off my ears and turning it off as he shoved it in his pocket.

"No!" I yelled at him, reaching to grab it back.

"Dont start with me or it will be worse." He glared at me. I couldnt remember the last time he glared at me. It sent chills up my spine at the thought.

We went the rest of the way in silence. I starred again at the hideous scenery as we passed allies. I wish I didnt live here.

Once we arrived at home, I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. I plopped into my desk chair and click the internet button. It took me directly to the chatroom site and I signed into the _Prep Bashing_ chatroom.

**SlayerofPlayer: Hey PK!**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: Hi...**

**BadBoi101: Sup Pinky?**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: You stoopid mutt! Stop calling me that!**

**Player623: OoOo She said it now...**

**BadBoi101: Oh I see how it is!**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: At leest u c sumthin!**

**SlayerofPlayer: U reely that speechless badboi?**

**BadBoi101: U BITCH!**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: y r so effin mad? I just called u mutt...i c no threat**

**Player623: ya badboi..y R u so mad?**

**SlayerofPlayer: u 2 r so hopeless...leeve him alone k? and player...ill deal with u l8r...**

I heard my dad try to enter my room through the locked door," Kagome! Open This Door!"

"Like hell Im doin that!" I cried out before jumping up from my computer, forgetting about the chatroom, and shoving clothes into a bag.

I climbed to my window and looked back just as dad got the door open," Sya later." I grinned and jumped down onto the patio roof, and then to the ground.

I ran to a bus stop and got on the next bus out of town. Not knowing that I was headed straight for Kyoto.

**Abbi: Well that it for now...I think it is long enough...maybe not...lol...j/k**

**KC: Well to you its probably not long enough... sigh... i mean we did spend ALL EFFING NITE WRITING IT!**

**Abbi: W/e lets end it here so we can post it up..and SLEEP yawn...**

**Nite yall!**


	2. Welcome to Kyoto High

**((Back again…sorry it took so long to update! I was waiting for my friend to come over again…but that isn't gunna happen for a while cuz she's grounded so…ah well…Trust me this is for all you people waiting for the chappie! ))**

Title: **The Runaway**

Chapter Title: **Welcome to Kyoto High**

_Thoughts _or _POV_

**Chat room **or **Author's Note**

Talking or Storyline

_((Kagome's POV))_

I sat on the bus and sighed heavily.

_This is so boring._

I blew a strand of hair that had fallen into my face.

The man sitting next to me groaned in his sleep and I pressed against the window further.

I pulled out the laptop I had shoved in my bag at the last minute and turned it on.

The anarchy background popped up and then I clicked on Internet and typed in the website name. ((_This is probably not a real website, I know IM not trying it)) _

I scrolled down to the P's and clicked on Prep Bashing.

**SlayerofPlayer **was still online and greeted me with all caps.

**SlayerofPlayer: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY PK! WUSSUP?**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: X1 nuthin…im on a bus rite now…headed for where ever it takes me.**

**SlayerofPlayer: really? Do u like not have a home or sumthin?**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: nope…not me…ima loner :D**

**Player623 **has signed on.

**Player623: Hey ladies**

**SlayerofPlayer: -.- y did u get on I thought u were to busy eating…**

**Player623: I decided that I should get on and talk 2 the coolest grl in the hole wide universe**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: okay then, where does that leave me?**

**Player623: I dunno…r u hawt?**

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: Wut kinda question is that?**

The bus pulled to a screeching halt at the stop and I turned off the laptop.

I shoved it back in the bag and stood, climbing over the fat man sitting next to me who continued to sleep as the driver walked up and down the isle making people get off.

"Come on people, I have a school route to do!" He exclaimed at the passengers.

Just as I was stepping off the bus, the driver had begun to poke the still sleeping man.

I walked down the sidewalk and felt my stomach growl, aching for food.

I looked further down the road and saw a Wacdonald's sitting on the next corner.

I rush to get there, hoping I had remembered to shove money in this heavy bag of mine.

Once I entered the fast food restaurant, I noticed every table empty except one, which was occupied in the back corner by a group of teenagers that looked my age.

I took the table 2 seats away from them and then began to dig through my bag.

I pulled out the laptop and set it on the table in front of me. I pulled out a pair of jeans and searched the pockets.

No money?

I sighed and pulled open the smaller pocket on the bag to find my secret stash of money that I had in my room.

I pulled out the wad of 20's and 10's and twitched and quick smile on my face before returning to my emotionless expression.

I glanced at the group of people 2 tables away as I pushed all of my things back into the bag.

They glanced at me and the only girl in the group smiled and waved but turned back to the conversation quickly.

"May I help you?" Asked the boy behind the counter.

"Oh, yes, I would like…" I ordered and then sat back at the table, setting the bag on the floor after pulling the laptop out again.

I signed on to the chat room and frowned at the empty white square that didn't have a word on it except **XxXPinkKillerXxX **has signed on.

I was about to log out when one of the boys at the table looked at me and gasped.

"I just remembered that I have my laptop!" He said loudly before reaching down for a dark purple book bag that sat on the floor.

"Duh, we all have one. It's required for the school we go to." The girl shook her head and reached for her bright green bag.

The other boy scoffed and turned to look out the window.

I turned back to my computer as it made a beeping noise into the headphones.

**SlayerofPlayer **has signed on.

**Player623 **has signed on.

**Player623: Hey Pk…how's it goin? **

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: **well i'm finally off the bus.

**BadBoi101 has signed on.**

**BadBoi101: **what bus?

**SlayerofPlayer: **well Pk got on a bus and was headed to who knows where.

**Player623: **do u know where you are?

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: **oops... looks like my hunger got the best of me.

**BadBoi101: **where r u eating?

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: **wacdonalds

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Could it be them? No impossible… I look up from my laptop to the group of teens. There were only three of them. A girl and two boys. I quickly get up and head to the cashier.

"What city is this?" I ask him.

"This is Kyoto," He replied. I walk back over to my table and look at the screen.

**Player623: **what a coincidence so are we.

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: **well its been fun I gotta go for now bye.

**XxXPinkKillerXxX has signed off.**

I pack my stuff back in my backpack and rush out the door. On my way out I glanced at the three teens staring at their laptop screens. They all closed their computers and looked at each other.

I walked outside and looked around at my surroundings. I heard the teens come out behind me and I started to walk but, before I even got a few feet away I heard a yell and a SLAP! I turn to see the teen with the purple stuff on the ground with a dazed expression on his face. The girl was standing over him with a clenched fist with a look of murder written on her face.

The other boy however was just standing next to the two of them sighing and shaking his head. He stopped and looked up at me. I quickly turned around and kept walking down the street. I could hear footsteps as the boy obviously wanted to get away from his friends. He tapped my shoulder and I turned around to come face to face with a pair of golden yellow eyes.

He smiled and stood back a little bit.

"Hey! I'm Inuyasha. What's your name?" He Asked.

"Kagome," I said.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you around here before." He said.

"Y-yeah I guess you could say I'm new." I replied. I turned and kept walking down the street only to find the boy persistently walking beside me.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Tokyo" I replied.

"Really!" He exclaimed. "I know someone who lives in Tokyo… well used to."

"Where are they now," I asked trying to sound interested.

"Well, she doesn't really know where she is only that she was at a WacDonalds."

"Inuyasha!" Someone yelled.

We turned around to see the two other teens running toward us.

Without thinking I turned and ran. Inuyasha was obviously not expecting this and was calling at me to come back but I was already to far away. I sped around a corner and stopped my back against a wall with my hands on my knees. I slid to the ground as I tried to catch my breath. I opened my eyes to a very strange place.

This wasn't like where I was before. This place was duller and just flat out creepy. I stood about and was about to leave when a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was pulled into a man that was rather tall and had long black hair.

"What's a pretty young girl doing all alone in a place like this?" He whispered in my ear. I felt chills go down my back and I didn't answer. I tried to pull my arm away but the man held on tight. I felt fear arise inside me as I began to pull harder.

The man slid his other arm around my waist to keep me from escaping. I opened my mouth to scream but he took this chance to kiss me on the lips. I pushed him away coughing trying to keep him off of me. He snickered and started to drag me away into a nearby car. Just when he was opening the door someone yelled from behind us and he turned around. Someone punched him in the face and he dropped me to the floor.

I closed my eyes as I quickly backed away as far as I could get. I felt someone pick me up and carry me away. After a minute or so they placed me on a bench and I opened my eyes. I started to shake as I looked at Inuyasha.

The girl was sitting next to, pulling off her jacket. She draped it over my shoulders and asked,

"Are you Ok?" I merely looked down and nodded. Inuyasha kneeled down in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"Where do you live?" He asked sternly. I looked away and stared into a nearby store. He didn't budge and I really didn't feel like answering him.

He sighed and stood up. The girl also stood up and teens started whispering, nodding and shaking their heads about some of the comments.

Then after their discussion Inuyasha Took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear and talked to someone.

After he was done he sat on the bench next to me and sat back,

"I'm going to take you to my house until you can find a place of your own." He said. I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak but closed it and nodded. I sat back and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it I fad fallen into a deep sleep.

**((In Dream)) **

I sat up on the bench and realized I had fallen asleep. Inuyasha and the others had left and my stuff was nowhere to be found.

I stood up and started walking back towards the WacDonalds not really knowing where to go. Then I heard a cough from behind me.

The man from before was standing behind me with an evil grin on his face. I tried to back up but I couldn't move.

He came up to me and slapped me in the face.

I fell to the ground with a THUD and looked up at him. My cheek was stinging and I could feel a trail of blood run down my cheek. He picked me up by my throat and started to squeeze.

Suddenly, I fell into darkness.

**((End Of Dream))**

I shot up with a bolt, sweat all over my body.

I raised my hand to my cheek and looked at it. There was blood on my fingertips and I gasped. Then I realized I wasn't on the side of the street but in a bed.

I got up and walked to the door of the room. I quietly opened the door to find a hallway. I walked out and started to walk to my left. I looked at the assortment of doors when I hit something soft. I hit the floor and looked up.

I had run into a man but he didn't really look… human.

'Inuyasha?' I thought.

'No it can't be Inuyasha doesn't look like this.

The man had long silver hair and two streaks on his cheeks, but the most interesting thing about him was the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I got up not really meaning it. When I was on my feet I felt a hand slap me across the face.

I felt more blood drip down my cheek as I looked at the man.

"Don't you ever touch me again you filthy human or I'll slit your throat," He threatened. He walked away and I just stood there not knowing what to do next. I felt the blood on my face but didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Kagome!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Inuyasha jogging toward me.

"What happened?" He asked.

For a second I couldn't respond but finally I managed to say,

"I woke up and came out I was walking down the hall and bumped into someone. I apologized but he slapped me and walked off."

"Well come downstairs and we can get that cut cleaned up." He said as he took my hand and led me downstairs.

We walked downstairs and into the living room where he sat me down and left. I looked around taking in my surroundings.

The overstuffed blood red couches sat diagonal in the room with a matching chair in between them, forming a "V", with a marble coffee table sitting in the middle. Against the opposite wall sat a HUGE screen TV and the rest of the wall was taken up by shelves of movies and CDs. Inuyasha walked back in holding a first-aid kit in his hands. He set the first-aid kit on the table in front of me and sat down.

He opened it and pulled out some kind of yellow liquid and poured it onto a cotton swab.

"This might sting a little," he said. He put it on my cheek and I could feel it sting but I didn't pay any attention to it.

When he was done he pulled out a napkin and wiped the stuff off. He put the stuff back inside and went to take the first-aid kit back. I raised my hand to my cheek only to discover a thin line of where the cut used to be. He came back in and sat down next to me.

"What was that stuff?" I asked.

"It heals wounds my brother made." He replied.

"Why, is it special?" I asked again.

"He's a demon," he said, "but what I don't understand is why your whole didn't go away. The medicine is supposed to heal everything not even leaving a scar."

My eyes widened and I looked down. I started fidgeting with my fingers.

"You know why it didn't heal don't you?" He turned to look at me when he said this.

"Well yes, and no." I said. I looked away thinking of a way to change the subject.

"Where are those two friends of yours from last night?" I asked.

"Sango and Miroku?" He said. "They left last night. It was getting late so they went home."

I nodded and looked out of the room.

I got up and walked back where I came from hoping this would lead me back to the room I was in before.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. I ignored him and kept walking. I soon found the room and opened the door.

All me stuff was sitting next to a table and I went to sit down. I pulled out my laptop and opened it up. The screen came up and brought me instantly to the chat room.

**XxXPinkKillerXxX has signed on.**

**Player623: **hey wats up Pk?

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: **well I found a place to say for awhile.

**SlayerofPlayer: **that's great where are you staying?

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: **youll see me eventually.

Someone knocked and I yelled,

"Come in." The door opened and closed some came up behind me and I was guessing it was Inuyasha.

He came up behind me and whispered,

"Watcha doin?" I quickly closed my screen as someone typed something in and turned around to see Inuyashagrinning.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

"If your not doing anything then why did you just stutter? He asked slyly.

I thought quickly for a response and said,

"I was just surprised to see you that's all." I smiled a quick fake smile hoping he would buy it. He didn't look totally convinced but he just turned around and left.

I opened my computer to see the chat still going on.

**SlayerofPlayer: **wat was that about Pk?

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: **the guy im staying with just kinda walked in so I turned the screen off.

**Player623: **oooo your stayin with a guy? Whats his name?

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: **uhhh…. Welll…..

**SlayerofPlayer: **don't tell me you don't even know his name

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: **no I do its just…

**Player623: **well tell us already!

**XxXPinkKillerXxX: **I gotta go ill talk to you guys l8er.

**XxXPinkKillerXxX has signed off.**

**Player623: **That was weird

**SlayerofPlayer: **think shes hidin something from us?

**Player623: **I dunno maybe

I closed the screen and sighed.

"That was a close one," I said aloud.

"What was a close one?" Someone asked from behind.

"AAH!" I yelled and someone spun me around in my chair.

Inuyasha was there smiling and obviously trying to hold back a smile.

I frowned and looked at him,

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry," He said, "I didn't know you were so sensitive." I grabbed my CD player and told him to leave.

"I'm not sensitive." I whispered through gritted teeth.

I went over to the door leading to the balcony and walked out. I was on the top floor so I climbed onto the roof and sat down.

I played my CD player and Panic! At The Disco started playing.

I closed my eyes and smiled. They probably wouldn't find me for awhile and I could have some space until they did.

I opened my eyes and looked at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky turned into a pinkish purplish color.

I could see a car pull into the driveway and two people get out and run inside.

When I heard the door open someone started yelling and then door closed with a BANG! I started to snicker as I could hear people running and yelling below me.

I turned around so I was lying on my stomach and looked into the dark crimson sky. I could hear the door to the room I was staying in open and people walk in. I stood up and quietly walked to the other side of the roof and sat down.

I could hear Inuyasha walk onto the balcony then go back inside to talk to the other people in the room. I turned my music up to drown out their voices and closed my eyes. They began to feel heavy but I stayed awake wanting to know what they were going to do about me being "missing."

I knew they would eventually find me because Inuyasha would probably go to his brother to help him, and since his brother is a demon he could find me in a heartbeat. I felt someone jump on the roof but I chose to ignore it.

The person walked toward me and stopped right behind me. They walked around and sat next to me. I opened an eye not expecting to see who was sitting next to me. I closed my eye and said to myself,

'Didn't expect to see his brother here. I thought he would hate me because e I was a filthy human.' I got up and walked back to the edge of the roof. I jumped down onto the balcony and walked into the room.

Inuyasha was sitting at the desk looking at my computer but I just kept walking. He turned around to face me and said something but I couldn't hear him because my music was so loud. I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs. At the top of the stairs I stopped and watch Inuyasha's friends race up the stairs to me.

I went down the stairs as they tried to get my attention but I ignored them. I opened the front door and stepped out into the night. I walked out of the yard and toward the street. I could hear people running after me so I started to walk a little bit faster.

When I got to the gate separating the house from the street I tried to push and pull it open only to discover it was locked. I looked up to see how high it was and seeing that as my only option I began to climb. It had been awhile since I climbed a gate like this but it wasn't too hard. When I got to the top I turned around to see Inuyasha, his brother, and his friends standing at the edge looking up at me.

Inuyasha crouched down and jumped to the top. I took that as a sign to get down. I quickly bent down, grabbed one of the long poles to the gate, and slid down. When I hit the ground I started sprinting as fast as I could down the street to town.

'They probably think I'm just going to leave and not come back' I thought, 'but all I need is a little space I'll go back after I'm cooled off.' I stopped at the nearest bench and sat down. I looked around to see if I was still being followed and found no one there. I leaned back and looked at the sky. It was dark black and you couldn't really see any stars, a few here and there but not many. I stopped my CD and took my headphones off. Someone sat next to me and I looked up to see Inuyasha staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I want to know why you just got up and left in the middle of the night." He replied coolly.

"Well I obviously wanted to be alone since I got on the roof but I guess I cant even have that can I?" I asked. Then I stood up and walked away leaving him on the bench. I strolled along the sidewalk looking at the closing stores wanting somewhere quiet I could go to be alone. I finally saw a park and decided to go for a long walk.

It was a little bit dark but I could pretty well in the dark. I walked on the sidewalk through the park looking at all the little kid toys and scenery. As I was about halfway around I heard someone following me so I began to walk faster. I started to get a little creeped out so I decided to cut my walk short and head back to Inuyasha's house.

I walked out of the park and back the way I came. When I passed the bench I was previously sitting on I saw Inuyasha still sitting there talking to someone on his cell phone. He looked up at me and could tell something was wrong because he closed his cell phone and got up to walk next to me.

"What happened?' He asked, "You look a little scared."

"Nothing," I replied but I started to shake and that totally blew my cover.

He took his jacket off handing it out to me but I refused it.

He stopped for a second to walk behind me and draped it over my shoulders. He sped up to be walking next to me again and we walked back to his house in silence.

When we got there he went up to a small box on the wall next to the gate and started talking into it.

Suddenly the gates opened and we both walked up to the house. Sango and Miroku were standing just outside the door. We went up and they both greeted us.

I merely looked up and kept walking. I jogged up the stairs to the room and walked in and closed the door. I went over to my bag and pulled out my black anarchy and black pants. I put them on and crawled into the bed. I lied there for about ten minutes before falling into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up sunlight was pouring in from the balcony. I sat up and stretched looking around the room. I saw a bathroom and got up to take a shower. I grabbed some clothes and locked the door.

I turned the warm water on and got undressed. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down my skin. I washed my hair and body then got out. I dried myself off and put a black shirt that had an anarchy sign and a pair of black cargo pants. I pulled out a pair of my black adios and put them on.

I walked out of my room and shut the door. I walked down the hallway and leapt down the stairs. I looked around to find that no one was up yet. I found a clock that read 8:30.

'No wonder no ones up,' I said to myself. My stomach growled and I looked around in search of the kitchen. I finally found it and went in and took in my surroundings. The polished black counters lined the walls except for a large space in the back where the refrigerator and cupboard spread out. The oven sat in the middle with island counters around it.

I went over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Cocoa Kripies and went over to the fridge and got the milk. When I was about halfway done Inuyasha walked in with a tired expression on his face.

He walked over to the cupboard and looked inside it. He couldn't find what he was looking for and closed it. Then he walked over to the fridge and didn't find what he was looking for there either.

Just as I was taking a bite of my cereal he turned around.

"AAAYYEEE!" He yelled.

I swallowed and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me while clutching his heart.

"Jesus! You almost gave me a heart attack." He said. I ate the rest of my cereal and walked to the sink and rinsed out my bowl.

When I turned back to the table Inuyasha was sitting there pouring cereal and milk into his bowl. I went back up to my room and into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I was done and went back down Sango and Miroku were in the kitchen talking to Inuyasha.

I walked in and sat down next to Sango and across from Inuyasha.

"Are you going to come to school with us today?" Sango asked. I shrugged and looked at her.

"I'm not registered here yet." I replied.

"Well that's ok," She said, "We have an hour before school starts. We can get you registered."

"Ok whatever." I replied, and with that we all got up and left for school.

When we got there Sango took me straight. There she took me through the whole registry process and got me a scheduale.

We left with fifteen minutes left and Sango looked over my schedule.

"You have the same schedule as Inuyasha!" She exclaimed. I took it from her and looked it over.

1st period: Language, Mrs. Marks

2nd period: Science, Mrs. Townsend

3rd period: Drama, Ms. Krank

4th period: Japanese History, Mr. Slatton

5th period: Math, Mr. DeShazo

6th period: Physical Education, Coach Moore

7th period: Study Hall

**((That's all for now!**

**We worked hard on this one…well…more like KC worked hard on this one..i wrote the first 6-7 paragraphs…well…**

**Ttyl!**

**-Abbi**

**-KC))**


End file.
